The King Of Dance
by perfucklines
Summary: Mereka yang sibuk dengan ambisi untuk menjadi seorang the king of dance yang sesungguhnya melalui jalan cerita rumit masing-masing. "...PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA!" "..Dan tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu untuk melawan orang terbaikku." HaeHyuk slight!KyuMin


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit seoul sudah terlihat menghitam pekat dan berkabut, rintik-rintik hujan-pun mulai berjatuhan dari atas peraduan. Menghantarkan dinginnya udara malam yang sangat terasa menusuk kulit terdalam. Lampu-lampu tinggi yang berjejer di atas trotoar mulai menyala, memberikan sedikit pencahayaan dalam suasana yang gelap seolah tak bernafas.

Disana, dari arah jam dua belas, terlihat seorang pemuda merapatkan jaket yang tengah membungkus badan tak terlalu besarnya. Langkah-langkah itu sedikit dipercepat dari sebelumnya. Membuat alas sepatu murahnya bersentuhan dengan jalanan yang sedikit basah dan menimbukan suara khas ditengah sepinya suasana. Pemuda itu terlihat berbelok, memasuki sebuah lorong yang menjadi pembatas antara ruko-ruko yang berjejer angkuh disisi-sisi nya. Ia terus melangkah walaupun hanya nafasnya sendiri yang terasa menemani. Namun tak berselang lama, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti tepat di tengah lorong yang sunyi ketika sesuatu dalam jaketnya begetar.

Rasa kebingungan merambat ketika berpikir siapa yang bersedia menghubunginya disaat-saat seperti ini. Kedua mata itu menyipit ketika tangannya berhasil mengambil handphone yang sempat terselip disaku jaket. Dan bingo, perkiraannya tak salah sama sekali. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari orang yang sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya membuat kedua sudut bibir itu naik.

**Pik!**

"Hyung~"

Kekehan terdengar ketika suara manja itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Mengurangi rasa sunyi disekitar lorong yang gelap dan sedikit mencekam.

"Hey, ada apa hum?"

Hening. Dahi mulus itu kembali berkerut ketika tak ada suara yang membalas ucapannya, namun ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa sambungan telephone memang belum terputus. "Ya**—**

" **-**bogoshipo."

Tak peduli ucapannya terpotong karena gumaman seseorang disebrang sana, senyuman justru terulas ketika ia menangkap makna membahagiakan yang membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh. Tubuhnya menghangat,

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Jeda sejenak. Tangan-tangan putih itu semakin merapatkan jaketnya ketika suara amukan air hujan yang menghantam atap ruko terdengar jelas. Hujan sepertinya semakin besar, udara yang terasa lebih dingin bisa ia jadikan patokan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Dan oh, makan? jika aku harus jujur, belum ada serpihan nasi-pun yang masuk kedalam perutku hari ini."

Orang di sebrang sana mendecak sebal. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata baik-baik saja sejauh ini ketika faktanya nutrisi wajib yang kau perlukan tidak terpenuhi dengan benar?!"

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh mendengar gerutuan cerewet tersebut. "Sudahlah, sebungkus ramen pedas untuk sore hari dan beberapa potong roti di pagi hari juga sudah membuatku kuat. Dan lagi, kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

"YA!"

Namja bermata sipit itu hampir saja tertawa lepas ketika tanpa diduga sebuah suara keras menyentak pendengarannya, tubuhnya mematung mendengar suara samar-samar yang mengisi suara lain di line sebrang sana.

"JINKI-AH, APA KAU SUDAH SIAP? CEPAT KEBAWAH, KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk disertai dengan kalimat 'baiklah appa' yang pemuda ini dengar walaupun masih dengan samar-samar. Mungkin si penelepon yang juga memiliki ikatan darah kandung dengannya itu menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari suara-suara yang akan mengganggu obrolan jarak jauhnya.

"Ah Hyung, sudah dulu ya? A-aku sudah ditunggu. Mmh.. tak apa-apa kan?"

Pemuda ini tersenyum lemah, ia menangkap nada gugup yang terselip dibalik suara adiknya disebrang sana. Ia mengangguk walaupun sudah jelas lawan bicaranya tak akan bisa melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Tak apa.. kalau begitu sambungannya aku tutup ya?"

"Baiklah dan jangan lupa kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyung!"

"Iya-iya. Aku tutup, selamat malam adik manisku."

"Selamat malam, Hyung."

**PIK!**

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Meninggalkan senyuman miris di wajah lembut milik pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia memasukan handphone-nya kedalam jaket kembali, menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk mentralkan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja sedikit terguncang.

JEDAR!

Gemuruh petir disertai cahaya kilat yang mengintip dari celah-celah gedung ruko tempatnya berdiri membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkesiap. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil langkah dan segera berlari meninggalkan lorong tersebut, sedikit takut hujan akan semakin besar dan akan menghambat perjalanan menuju tempat tidur hangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:** YAOI, OOC, full of typos, error storyline. If you don't like it, just click 'x' button and please don't bash those pairs, just bash an author who made this absurd fanfict. thanks :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerasnya hantaman air hujan yang mengenai badan mobil ternyata tak mampu menyamarkan suara decakkan lidah yang tengah bertautan dalam dan rapat itu, sesekali erangan juga terdengar dari balik ciuman tersebut. Lampu yang menyala di dalam mobil membuat siapapun dapat leluasa melihat siapa yang sedang berciuman cukup panas ini jika saja kaca mobil tidak berkabut karena air hujan.

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal yang terlihat tengah menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rambut hitam pemuda mungil di sebelahnya, sedikit menekan kepala pemuda berambut hitam arang itu untuk semakin mencium dirinya dengan intens. Berbeda dengan partnernya, pemuda dengan kulit semulus bayi itu justru menangkupkan kedua tangannya kuat di atas wajah pemuda berambut ikal tersebut. Entah apa maksud dari otot-otot tangan putih itu yang terlihat menegang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, ciuman teramat basah itupun terlepas ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu berani memukul pelan dada seseorang di depannya.

"Ahh.." desahan kecil itupun mengiringi terlepasnya bibir yang menyatu selama kurang lebih enam menit tersebut. Kerasnya suara deru nafas yang terengah hebat kini mendominasi mobil berkapasitas empat orang penumpang itu. Pemuda berambut hitam malam itupun menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah, mungkin karna terlalu lama berciuman sehingga lajur nafasnya sedikit tersumbat.

Dapat dirasakan gerakan tiba-tiba yang mengangkat belahan dagunya, sebuah tangan membawa wajah bak bayi mungil itu menghadap kearah pemuda yang kini sedang menatap intens padanya.

"Kendalikan sikapmu, Sungmin-ah."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Sungmin itupun mengangguk kecil ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dalam ucapan pemuda yang saat ini berada di depannya. Wajah Sungmin memang menghadap kearah pemudaberkulit putih pucat tersebut, namun matanya menatap kearah jok mobil seakan menghindari tatapan seseorang selain dirinya dalam mobil ini.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" Pemuda itu sedikit menggeram sebelum bertanya sekali lagi, menekan pergelangan tangan putih Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja menambah warna kemerahan diatas memar tersebut.

"A-aku mengerti, Kyu. Maafkan aku…"

Seringaian tercipta manis ketika mendengar suara lemah seorang Lee Sungmin yang lembut seperti serpihan bulu para malaikat, mengusik jiwa dan menggetarkan rasa cita didalam dirinya.

**Hup**

Tubuh berisi Sungmin terjerembab halus kedalam pelukan hangat pemuda tinggi didepannya tersebut. Ringisan kecil sedikit terlontar ketika tangan-tangan panjang itu mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut kuat karena benjolan baru itu terusik. Kepala bagian depannya ia tempelkan di dada sang pemuda rupawan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Mata rubah itu terpejam ketika hidung mancungnya mencium aroma khas tubuh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

"Selalu patuhi kata-kata Cho Kyuhyun, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya kuat di dada pemuda bernama bermarga Cho tersebut ketika mendengar nada penuh tekanan itu kembali terlontar. Pelukan itu menguat, menghangatkan suhu sekitar yang terasa membunuh ketika hujan dan angin semakin mengamuk diluar sana.

"Harusnya kau renggangkan kakimu!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berspostur tegap namun tak terlalu tinggi itu tengah berteriak tak santai seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda didepannya yang tengah melakukan gerakan abstrak. Teriakan keras yang sarat akan nada perintah itu membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil tersebut mendengus sebal lalu merenggangkan kakinya, menuruti kata-kata sang pelatih daripada nantinya akan memperpanjang masalah.

Pemuda tegap itu mengangguk puas lalu membalikan badannya, mengecek pemuda lain yang tengah ia latih juga. Dan decakan tak habis pikir pun terdengar,

"Hey apa-apan itu, tanganmu terlalu kaku!" Dan lagi, pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu kembali berteriak seraya menunjuk pemuda yang tengah menggerakan jari-jari kecilnya dengan sedikit kebingungan, tak seluwes seperti bagaimana yang telah dicontohkan sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut hitam lebat yang memang sebagai pihak bersalah itupun menghela nafas berat, ia menegakkan badannya dengan benar tak lagi melakukan gerakan-gerakan tak jelas menurutnya.

Matanya mendelik tajam kearah pemuda yang saat ini tengah menekuk wajahnya, mungkin merasa kesal dan gemas. Berani bertaruh, wajah pemuda didepannya tersebut semakin terlihat seperti ikan amis yang hanya bisa ditemukan di semenanjung laut Korea saja.

"Hei Lee Donghae, kau hanya tiga kali menunjukan gerakannya pada kami. Bagaimana bisa kami fasih secepat yang kau kira? Kau kira kami robot?!" Protesan pun tersampaikan dari mulut tipis pemuda itu, membuat pemuda mungil yang baru saja menghabiskan air mineral disebelahnya mengangguk dengan penuh semangat tanda memberi dukungan. Lee Donghae, pemuda yang merasa paling terpojok saat ini makin mendelik tak suka kearah dua orang didepannya yang seolah bersekongkol sengit.

Donghae mensedekapkan tangannya ke atas dada, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook. Aku**-**"

"Panggil aku Yesung!"

Pemuda berwajah chidish itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Tsk, apapun yang kau katakan." ia mengelap keringat di leher basahnya dengan handuk yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. "Aku mempelajari setiap gerakan dance tadi hanya dengan satu kali analisis. Dan ya… tiga kali menurutku sudah cukup untuk kalian mengingat semua gerakan itu secara cepat."

Pemuda berbadan paling mungil, Kim Ryeowook mendengus kasar ketika mendengar nada santai diselingi gurauan kesombongan yang terucap dari bibir tipis Donghae. "Tapi kami kan orang awam, setidaknya kau bisa mengerti." Timpalnya dengan sarat akan nada lelah.

"Ayolah, aku tahu project seperti ini bukanlah hal yang pertama untuk kalian. Hum, kupikir setidaknya pengalaman bisa membantu."

"Tapi di musical sebelumnya aku terlalu focus pada kualitas vocalku yang kebetulan bertema ballada itu." sergah Yesung cepat.

"Dan aku baru baru mendapat project berlatar belakang dance seperti High School Musical ini, jauh lebih sulit ketika kau harus menjaga suaramu sementara badanmu juga tak boleh diam barang semenit."

Donghae memutar matanya bosan mendengar pembelaan dari dua orang bersuara emas didepannya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya, memilih mengalah.

Yesung menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Berilah kami latihan intensif yang benar-benar membuat kami bisa menguasai sampai detail, lagipula deadline kami masih 3 minggu lebih. Akan ada banyak waktu jika kau mau Donghae-ah…" lanjutnya seraya meminum air mineral miliknya dalam sekali teguk

"Tsk," Donghae berdecak pelan. "Tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Jika kau punya waktu banyak, kenapa kau harus terburu-buru menghabiskan waktu tersebut dengan rasa ambisi yang begitu kuat?" giliran Ryeowook yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bukannya bagus ketika kau menyelsaikan tugasmu lebih cepat dan membiarkan waktu yang tersisa untuk hal lain yang sama bergunanya?" Donghae menyeringai melihat dua orang didepannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, "Dan**-**"

**Kret**

"**-**apa lagi? coba kau bagi segala pemikiranmu padaku, Donghae-ah."

Perkataan Donghae kembali terpotong oleh suara berat seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan berlapiskan cermin di hampir seluruh sudutnya yang sekarang mereka tengah pijak ini. Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook memang tidak sadar ketika lelaki paruh baya itu masuk karna mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk berdebat.

Bibir tipis Donghae terkatup seketika, obsidian kehijauan itupun sedikit membulat. Namun tak berselang lama karena ia kembali memasang wajah datar namun teramat tampan andalannya. "Apa yang membuat ajhussi datang kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja.

Lelaki paruh baya yang Donghae panggil 'ajusshi' itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Aku hanya mau melihat situasi disini, dan sepertinya ada sedikit masalah." jawab lelaki yang masih terlhat modis di umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu dengan santai.

Donghae memutar bola matanya dan mendesis. "Lalu?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook berdehem bersamaan, menetralkan suasana yang menurut mereka kurang bersahabat di ruangan ini. Donghae yang mendengar suara itupun mendesah lalu berbalik, "Latihan hari ini sampai disini dulu, besok aku kabari lagi."

"Baiklah."

Kedua pemuda yang mempunyai suara bagaikan nyanyian surga itupun berjalan mengambil tas masing-masing lalu kembali menghampiri Donghae dan lelaki tua yang tengah berdiri disamping pemuda itu untuk sekedar membungkukan tubuh tanda undur diri.

"Terimakasih atas ilmunya, sampai bertemu besok."

"Hum,"

"Hati-hati dijalan nak!"

**Cklek**

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pekikan sok akrab lelaki tua bangka disebelahnya tersebut. Hening mendera. Donghae memilih untuk berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan duduk santai seraya menenggelamkan diri dengan handphone yang tak terjamah selama ia melatih Ryeowook dan Yesung tadi.

Bukannya ia tak mendengar ketukan dari hak sepatu yang lelaki itu gunakan serta refleksi tubuhnya yang tampak dari cermin tengah mondar-mandir tak karuan, ia tahu namun mencoba untuk mengabaikan. Begitulah Donghae saat ini.

"Hum, sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak banyak membantumu saat ini."

Donghae sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dapat ia lihat lelaki paruh baya itu tengah mengurut pelipisnya pelan dari balik cermin. "Dan entah kenapa aku bisa mempunyai pikiran untuk mencari calon dancer utama kembali di tempat ini."

WHAT?

Ucapan tanpa beban yang tiba-tiba lelaki tua bangka itu lontarkan membuat Donghae seketika membelalakan mata. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya penuh dan menatap garang seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan sana.

"Huh? untuk apa, ajhussi?" protes Donghae terdengar. "Kemampuan dance kami semua sudah bagus dan tak perlu diragukan lagi. Lagipula aku berani bertaruh kau hanya akan membuang waktumu saja jika mencari orang untuk kau jadikan dancer utama disini." terselip nada tak terima dari ucapan Donghae jika ditelaah lebih dalam.

Lelaki dengan keriput kentara di wajahnya itu menyeringai pelan. "Ah benarkah?" ia memasang wajah seolah terkejut lalu tertawa pelan membuat Donghae seketika muak. "Dua pasangan yang sibuk dengan urusan percintaan rumit mereka dan satu orang yang yang belum bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, apa itu yang kau sebut sudah cukup dan mampu membuat klub ini bertahan bahkan sampai menjadi yang terdepan? Aku sungguh sangat tidak yakin."

Donghae terkesiap, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia tak menyalahkan statement yang dibuat oleh lelaki tua bangka itu, karena nyatanya ia mawas akan keadaan club yang saat ini memang agak sedikit terombang-ambing.

Melihat pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu terdiam dengan pikirannya, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Hae-ah? Aku akan mencari kandidat untuk menjadi dancer utama disini dan tentu saja aku yakin pilihanku nanti bisa lebih bagus dan cemerlang. Apa kau berani?" tantang lelaki berusia sekitar 55 tahunan itu seolah tanpa beban.

Donghae yang seolah ditarik dari pikiran kalutnya seketika memberikan deathglare mematikan ke arah lelaki tua bangka yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya. Alih-alih merasa takut seperti yang ada di bayangannya, seringai penuh rencana justru terulas di bibir tipis itu.

"Bahkan tantanganmu tak ada apa-apa nya, ajusshi. Aku terima,"

Lelaki itu tergelak. "Hahaha baiklah kalau begitu," ia itu tertawa pelan. "Dan tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu untuk melawan orang terbaikku, Donghae-ah."

Donghae mendesis.

"Ah sepertinya hujan semakin besar, pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyaklah supaya kemampuanmu tak semakin terkikis Donghae-ah. Aku pergi, selamat malam."

**Cklek **

Lelaki itu berlalu seraya keluar dari ruangan berdiameter cukup luas ini, masih terdengar kikikan kecil ketika pintu ruangan itu tertutup dari luar. Donghae meremas handuk putih yang berada di tangannya kuat, membuat otot-otot tangannya menonjol samar. "Lelaki tua itu!"

Donghae berdiri, ia menatap kedepan tepat kearah cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai lemah, "Hanya dalam mimpimu saja, tua bangka sialan. Karena sampai kapanpun hanya Lee Donghae yang akan menjadi The King Of Dance. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi diriku, tak-akan-pernah-bisa!"

**Bruk**

**Bruk**

Pintu kulkas mini itu tertutup cukup keras disusul dengan helaan nafas kasar dari pemuda berpakaian kaus tipis itu. Ia terlihat berjalan frustasi kearah sofa kamarnya seraya masih menggosok haduk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Adakah hal yang paling menyedihkan selain terjebak hujan dan menyebabkan badannya basah kuyup, namun yang ia dapati ketika pulang adalah keadaan kulkas yang kosong dimana justru perutnya tengah meronta minta diisi. Pemuda itu mengerang merasakan perutnya yang seolah tersayat.

Jika saja diluar sedang tidak hujan dengan angin besar, mungkin ia akan berlari untuk mendatangi kedai makanan apapun selama perutnya bisa terisi. Tapi apadaya, satu bungkus ramen pun tak tersisa karena terlalu seringnya ia menyeduh makanan instan itu sebagai penghilang rasa lapar.

Lembaran kaku yang berada dibawah mejanya membuat perhatian pemuda itu sedikit teralih. Diambilnya kertas berlogo sebuah bank kenamaan di Seoul tersebut lalu membukanya. Hembusan nafas pelan berhembus ketika melihat nominal angka yang tersisa di buku tabungan miliknya, masih cukup besar namun itu semua hanya akan cukup untuk makan sekitar empat kali dan sisanya ia bayarkan ke universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Ia kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menutup buku tabungan atas nama Lee Hyukjae dibagian atasnya tersebut. Perhatiannya teralih kearah handphone putih yang terletak diatas sofa, bayangan adiknya yang mengingatkan untuk selalu menjaga diri dan makan makanan yang sehat membuat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan hyung tidak bisa menepati janji,"

Jika saja minimarket tempatnya bekerja tidak ditutup karena terbukti menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang, mungkin pemuda bernama Hyukjae ini tidak akan segelisah sekarang. Semua uang yang ada di tabungannya itu berasal dari honornya sebaga kasir serta beberapa kerja serabutan seperti membantu orang-orang kaya pemalas mengerjakan tugas. Ia tidak terlalu pintar apalagi jenius, hanya kegigihannya dalam mengerjakan sesuatu secara maksimal memang patut diacungi jempol.

Berbicara tentang adiknya, kalau tak salah ia pernah bercerita bahwa teman seangkatannya membuka café bersama hyungnya di daerah Yeouido-dong. Bukankah daerah itu cukup dekat dari sini? Walaupun honor yang didapat sedikit, setidaknya ia bisa punya pegangan jika bekerja disana. "Kau benar Lee Hyukjae."

Dengan penuh semangat ia bangkit dan berniat mengambil handphone-nya, mencari kontak sang adik dan bersiap melakukan panggilan ketika sebuah fakta menghantam kepalanya. Bukankah ketika mereka berbincang lewat telephone tadi adiknya itu dipanggil untuk segera berangkat? Ah ya, sepertinya niat Hyukjae sekarang tidak bisa terlaksana.

"Mungkin besok aku akan menghubunginya lagi," putus Hyukjae lalu meletakkan handphone-nya kembali keatas sofa. Ia tak mau mengganggu sang adik apalagi hanya untuk bertanya tentang lowongan pekerjaan, bisa mengoceh tak ada habisnya nanti.

Suara hujan yang semakin deras disertai gauman keras petir membuat Hyukjae tersentak. Lebih baik ia beristirahat dan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Pemuda berbadan kurus itu berjalan kearah ranjang lalu meringkuk diselimuti kain tipis yang biasa menemaninya. Rentetan perih yang terasa di dalam perutnya berusaha keras ia abaikan,

"Selamat malam Lee Hyukjae."

Tak peduli bahwa ia bahkan merintih seraya mencengkram kuat perutnya ditengah mimpi tak pulas dan melelahkan tersebut.

"That girl is so bad girl~"

Decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer dibawahnya terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan yang lampunya hanya dinyalakan sebagian ini. Lagu Dangerous milik Akon menghentak menyamarkan derasnya hujan diluar sana. Disana, Lee Donghae, pemuda dengan kaos yang sudah basah oleh cucuran keringat tengah menari dengan luwes. Gerakan blood-elf, gerakan yang membutuhkan kelenturan tubuh itu ia gunakan dalam lagu ini. Dan dilanjut dengan gerakan crip-walk yang berpusat menggunakan tumit, Donghae memutar tumit dan bola kakinya lalu menggerakannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri dengan lentur.

Alunan lagu dengan beat normal dan santai itu membuat tenaganya tidak terlalu terkuras. Walaupun pada kenyataannya keringat sudah mengucur dengan jelas dihampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Menjelang berakhirnya lagu, Donghae menurunkan badannya lalu meletakan tangannya diatas lantai mencoba mengangkat seluruh badan dengan posisi seperti bayi dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Baby freeze. Tapi**-**

BRUK

"Ah,"

Donghae berteriak cukup kuat ketika tubuhnya terkapar bersamaan dengan berakhirnya musik yang menggema. Gerakan yang membutuhkan tangan kuat serta keseimbangan yang bagus itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Dengan nafas tersengal Donghae mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibalut kaos tangan berwarna hitam, memandangnya dengan perasaaan campur aduk. 'Sampai kapanpun gerakan-gerakan itu akan menjadi kekalahan ku, tangan ini akan menjadi kelemahanku!' batin Donghae menjerit keras.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lalu membuat tubuhnya terlentang bebas, bisikan-bisikan penuh cemoohan memenuhi dimensi yang bergelut rumit dalam mata terpejamnya. Donghae membuka matanya seketika, menatap lurus langit-langit putih diatasnya. Bayangan si tua bangka itu seolah tengah memeletkan lidahnya disana. Mengejek Lee Donghae yang tengah tumbang. Pemuda itu mendesis lemah, PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA! Dengan masih mengatur laju nafasnya, Donghae kembali menutup mata dan menyamankan posisi terlentangnya. Merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer yang beradu dengan kulit berkeringat miliknya. Ia butuh tidur, matanya sudah memberat dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang sangat lengket oleh keringat dan denyutan nyeri yang terus menyerang tangan kirinya, dewa mimpi perlahan membawa Donghae kedalam ketenangan. Membiarkan dinginnya suhu merembes kedalam tubuh tegap itu, dan membiarkan handphone-nya yang bergetar di pojok ruang sana terus menyala menampakkan figure Lee Donghae dengan seorang wanita sampai akhirnya layar itu kembali menggelap karena tak ada sentuhan apapun sebagai respon.

still prolog :)

Hallo~ mungkin ada yang agak sedikit familiar? ff ini memang pernah dipublish ditahun 2011 entah 2012, dan tentunya masih dengan author yang sama namun saya hapus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bedanya? ff ini saya ubah hampir separuh jalan cerita dan saya re-edit, lalu re-publish, well.. saya hanya terlalu sayang untuk membuang ide ini. New story, new image, new uname kkk

ff ini niatnya chaptered, tapi insyallah gabakal sengaret she's my wife (jika ada yg kenal)

Dan lagi ini sebagai bentuk comeback saya setelah tidak bertanggung jawabnya hilang selama beberapa bulan. *bakardiri*

Jadi, ini pantes dilanjut atau enggak? give ur review guys :)


End file.
